Cheerio
Cheerio: the delicious way to start your day. As it should be. Cheerio is one of the most cheerful people on chat. Of course, most people are cheerful on Dollars Chat. But Cheerio is special. Why, you ask? Because, she's a cereal. A cereal that can talk, move, and be nom'd on at the same time? That's basically "awesome" in a breath. Cheerio is a manifestation of the will of Cheerios everywhere to love humans as their consumers. She was given a human body in order to accomplish this and blend in, but she often speaks of very cereal-like things and enjoys sitting on counters and swimming in milk. Cheerio is a very unpredictable person/cereal. One minute, she can be completely sweet and polite. The next she could be lashing out. For example, a conversation could go like this: Acaelus T.: "Cheerio." Cheerio: "Acaelus." Acaelus T.:"How are you today?" Cheerio: "I'm good. You?" Acaelus T.: "Fine..." Cheerio: "That's good~" Acaelus T.: "You know, you're hot. So is your wife. *grins*" Cheerio: "-attacks Acaelus- Don't talk about her like that!" Acaelus will agree that that was completely uncalled for. But to be honest, we all enjoy being mean to Acae. Admit it. You don't like him very much either. Cheerio, for reasons unknown, can also be quite dominant and even violent at times, but this is usually linked to sexuality and will not be seen by most people. It is speculated that this is really just a confusion of what human sexuality is, as she tends to shy away from such things. Due to IRL things, such as school and the intense amounts of sleep that her body demands on a regular basis, Cheerio is rarely seen in Dollars chat anymore. She still loves you, however, and would be glad to have you contact her on facebook. The love of Cheerio's life.. ♥ She loves everyone. Really. But preferably, she loves people she knows.. such as Milk, Spoon, Peanut Butter, Nutella, and more. Cheerio often speaks of her food friends, including her siblings, which are other variations of Cheerios. Cheerio is just plain flavored, after all. Cheerio also loves everyone on Dollars equally and deeply in a very innocent and giving way. Cheerio has experienced variations in this department, however, and they've generally confused her. The first person she loved any differently was Chrome, whom she admires greatly. She is officially Chrome's fangirl and does her best to take care of him. When he died, she blamed herself for not being there to save him and questioned the very notion of her love being worth giving. That devastated her for a long period of time. When Chrome came back to life through magical roleplay plot devices that remain nameless, her feelings had already morphed into those of friendship and they have been close friends ever since. The other person in Cheerio's life would be maid-chan. Maid is her wife, and Cheerio loves her dearly. Very dearly. Cheerio does not deserve such an excellent wife and is always surprised by how much maid loves her. Cheerio loves everything about maid and always strives to make her happy. When she is seen at odd hours of the night, it is probably because she is waiting to be graced by maid's presence, if only for a while before passing out. Cheerio had a brief stint with Acaelus that ended incredibly poorly. It's fairly certain that she's still quite bitter about it, though it is partially her fault that it ended at all. She is trying to move on, but will probably be sore about the subject for a while. She still wears his engagement ring around her neck under her clothes. Since then she decided it is best not to take any other lovers on the side and shows no romantic interest in anyone. The Dark Side of Cereal Despite the many positive traits that Cheerio has, she also has some very negative ones that pop up from time to time. She is incredibly eager to please, which gets her into trouble at times. She also has a bad tendency to force her love on people in a very selfish manner. Even though she tells them that her love is her own business and does not obligate anyone to return her feelings, it is still uncomfortable for many people, especially when she decides to stay for extended periods in their houses. Cheerio also has a bad habit of getting extremely jealous. Other breakfast foods, particularly breakfast meats, will set her off in a heartbeat. This can be attributed to another one of Cheerio's downsides, which is a generally low self-esteem. She knows that she is a plain, generally less-liked cereal (her honey nut sibling is always the favorite), and tends to keep it in mind a little too much at times. Finally, Cheerio is physically and emotionally very weak. She tries very hard to keep her demeanor when it comes to showing people her smiling face, but once she gets past a certain point she can barely socialize and tends to drink heavily or take pain killers. As for the physical aspect, she breaks very easily. She learned some fighting skills from Acaelus before their unfortunate parting of ways, but she is still little match for anyone else. IRL Cheerio's IRL counterpart is Ren. Ren is good friends with the people who play Chrome and Maid. She is similar to Cheerio in several ways, but they are also very different. Ren sympathizes with Cheero but does not feel like chat drama is at all personal. Ren plays guitar and bass, studies Japanese, and sleeps in her spare time. Ren is very calm and often sarcastic. She has a morbid sense of humor and sleeps in a fort made of sheets and a loft bed. If there is not another character in the room you might end up talking to Ren, but Ren will immediately switch back into character when things get too personal, too dramatic, or if someone else who she knows to roleplay logs in. Category:Users